Mi reflejo
by Haruko Hinako
Summary: Estos son los pensamientos de Anna puede estar situado en cualquier parte del anime, es tan dificilfingir, porque tiene que hacer asi, simplemente porque para eso nacio... songfic


Weno aquí los dejo con mi songfic acepto todo tipo de reclamaciones .Habla este fics de los sentimientos de cierta rubia la cual nos relata un poco de lo que siente. Es un monologo

**Una joven rubia se levanta de su cama , el reloj marca las 5:00 am "Tengo que levantar al perezoso de yoh de seguro sigue durmiendo". Se mete directo a la ducha y entonces comienza a cantar una canción_  
_**

_Para ti  
Lo que ves de mi  
Es la realidad  
Mas tu no conoces  
El papel que la vida  
Me hace actuar_

"**Porque es tan difícil expresar lo que sientes, siempre tener que estar actuando para poder estar a la altura de la esposa del rey shaman acaso valdrá a pena, desde que tengo memoria siempre han sido entrenamiento y se me ha dicho lo mismo"**

**Flash back**

**Sigue anna no puedes ser tan debil –**

**Podemos ver a uno niña de 6 años corriendo alrededor de una montaña con los pies descalzos**

**Yo..no.. puedo.. – replicaba la niña pero fue interrumpida por su sensei**

**Que cosas dices niña! Crees que esto es un juego si quieres ser la esposa del futuro shaman deben entrenarte y ser igual o mas fuerte que el –**

**Pero..yo..- la niña solamente se dejo caer debido al cansancio**

**LEVANTATE! Ahora daras 5 vueltas mas y tal vez te dejare descansar -**

**Vemos a las niña reuniendo fuerzas extrahumanas y se levanta para seguir corriendo**

**Fin del flash back**

"**¿Acaso todo ese entrenamiento valio la pena, ya puedo ser la futura esposa del rey shaman, todo es tan confuso acaso alguien me pregunto si quería hacerlo?" pensaba la rubia**

_Siendo asi  
Yo puedo burlar  
Mi mundo exterior  
Pero al corazon jamas  
_

"**Como comportarte como una buena esposa, mmm siempre tener que enfrentarme a los demás y estar fingiendo, ¿fingir? Esa palabra que me es conocida y desconocida a la vez, como puedo fingir con todo el mundo y ser autentica conmigo misma  
**

Hoy no reconocí  
A quien vi frente a mi  
Mi reflejo no mostró  
Quien soy en verdad

"**Cada vez que miro mi semblante en el espejo, veo a una persona desconocida, a una persona que fue enseñada a ocultar sus sentimientos, una persona que no puede expresar lo que siente. Acaso esa es manera que tendré que vivir el resto de mi vida"**

Un día mas  
Que me corazón tengo que ocultar  
Todo mi sentir  
Al final

Sabrán como soy  
Que pienso en verdad  
Ese dia llegara, oh, oh

"**Cada día, siempre es lo mismo, fingir que no me importa nada ni nadie, fingir que no te amo pero que muero un poco cada vez que veo que estas en peligro, las veces que te veo en el hospital, me siento tan frustrada de no poder demostrar todo lo que siento, pero mi misión como futura esposa del rey shaman es siempre mantenerme fría y calculadora que las emociones no me controlen"**

Hoy no reconocí  
A quien vi frente a mi  
Esa en mi reflejo  
Se que no soy yo

No quiero aparentar  
Quiero ser  
Realidad  
Mi reflejo no mostro  
Quien soy en verdad

"**Reflejo, ¿Qué es el reflejo, se supone que el espejo del alma ¿alma? No me es permitido tener una. ¿Por qué? Pues porque el tener alma significa tener sentimientos, y eso es algo que no me es permitido"**

Y mi corazón sentir, volar  
No soy, como quiero no  
Y voy a cambiar  
No debe ser asi  
El fingir no es vivir  
La que veo frente a mi  
No aguanta mas

"**Pero ya no me importa que lo digan, yo quiero salir de este agujero, quiero hacer lo que realmente quiero y decir lo que realmente siento, necesito ser libre, sentirme plena, tal vez deba huir para encontrarme. Lo mas seguro es que nadie extrañe mi presencia ¿Yho? No hay problema de seguro le encontraran otra prometida mucho mejor que yo ¿Qué si no me importa?.. mmm .. **

**lo tengo decidido para poder amar a alguien, primero me tengo que encontrar a mi misma y eso haré. ¿Qué cuando lo haré? Eso si no lo se, debo planearlo meticulosamente necesito pensar, necesito analizar, pero es un hecho que lo haré, Al diablo! Con la gente yo soy yo, y necesito ser libre dejar de fingir, ¿Podrá hacerlo sola?.. claro no necesita ayuda, fui criada para defenderme yo sola no necesito al tonto de Yho.. ¿Quién dijo la palabra Yho?..mmm.. no importa "**

**(Se ve que cierta rubia sale de la ducha)**

**Muy bien ( se da una ultima vista al espejo y..)**

"**Es hora de volver a fingir"**

Ya no voy a ocultar  
La que soy  
Nunca mas  
Un buen dia el amor  
Me rescatara  
Y ese dia  
Quien yo soy se reflejara, ooh

La canción es de Christina aguilera "Mi reflejo", escúchenla es recomendable. Para aquellos que no les gusta este tipo de música recuerden "NO IMPORTA LA TONADA DE LA CANCION, LO IMPORTANTE ES EL MENSAJE QUE NOS TRANMITE"

Espero review .

¿Continuara? Si el publico lo pide :P


End file.
